Rosalina's Escapade
by SJ12321
Summary: Rosalina has never been a nice person. Her attitude never fails in any situation. However, when a special race comes up, she will have to work with her team to get through and win. Will she be able to?
1. Prologue

So you're probably wondering how I came up with this book. Let me give you the story.

_I decided to take out my Wii after a long time. Believe me, it was really dusty. My Super Smash Bros Brawl disc was pretty much broken, so I decided to play Mario Kart Wii. I created a team VS. match as Rosalina, and as the courses went, I felt as if personalities were surfacing from most of the characters. I know it sounds silly, but I felt as if the people were interacting, and it was really weird. For a second, I thought I was going crazy myself. Then, I decided to create this story right here, out of the sheer boredom of summer. _

So yeah, that's pretty much it.

Enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Rosalina, _

_Greetings! My name is Warren M. Lakitu, and I represent the Lakitu Motors Company. I would like to humbly request your participation in our once-only event: Heaven's Luck Tournament. This grand prix tournament shall consist of 32 races, each for a day. You will be partnered up with five other people, and will be against six others. We hope that you will participate in this race, which will start tomorrow at approximately 3:00 p.m. Be sure to bring extra clothes. Food, water, and other necessities will be provided. We hope to see you here!_

_Sincerely,_

_Warren M. Lakitu_

I read over the letter a few times.

"So, these people want me to stay with them for 32 days, and expect me to go? Some dumbasses..." I mutter to myself.

_But hey, it could be fun. It's better then sitting here, bored out of my mind. _My mind changes.

I go over to the closet, and press the red button inside of it. All of my clothes rise up, and a door opens from the closet. I step in, and find myself in a glowing blue facility. There were six karts and six bikes waiting for me. I wasn't about to ride for 32 days in a bike, so I reviewed all my karts. Believe it or not, I was a racer once. Finally, I settled on one. I quickly threw off the white, dusted cover, and marveled at my Honeycoupe. My skills were probably quite rusty, but a few broken poles here and there are no problem.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up at 12:03 p.m.

"Shit, I'm late!" I jumped out of my bed, tripping over a sky blue Luma. This is the bane of living in a tiny castle in the middle of fucking space, everyone's so damn crammed inside this place that I'm afraid of breathing in a Luma.

I half-crawled, half-hopped over to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth with the skimpy amount of toothpaste left and took a bath with cold water. I blame the stupid giant Luma that lives downstairs, he wastes everything because he's so freaking fat.

Finally, after everything, I surveyed myself in the mirror. My platinum-blonde hair draped over one of my eyes and flowed back, and my cyan eyes glowed. I was wearing a turquoise dress, and wore my signature crown along with it. To be honest, I looked the same every day, but hey, it works.

I didn't want to go downstairs to greet everybody yet, so I sat on my bed and waited.

12:37 p.m.

Still waiting.

1:04 p.m.

Still waiting.

1:26 p.m.

Still. Freaking. Waiting.

Suddenly, I hear a loud rumble. Then, I realize it was my stomach. I hadn't realized how hungry I was over all of that waiting. Opening the door to my room, I magically descended down the stairs. I usually don't like to float, but in this case, I wasn't going to float, let alone walk down these stairs in at least a month. So I floated, and floated.

And floated.

And floated.

And floated until I found the dining hall. Inside, I found a bunch of Lumas bouncing around with food trays. Everyone stops what they're doing and bows down to me for no apparent fucking reason. I hastily curtsy, trying to keep my appearance intact, and rush over to the food table. There, I kick out a few Lumas to get my food, but hey, I'm a bitch when I'm hungry.

Actually, I'm always a bitch.

See, everyone thinks I'm such a nice person, and that I'm the typical heroine. Sadly for them, I'm not. Everyone just pisses me off with their rainbow beautiful happy shit, because the world isn't like that. I don't have a bad back story or anything, I'm just a natural-born bitch.

I realize that I spaced out when a Luma tugs my dress. I snap out of my trance, and Joe looks at me warily from the other side. He's the only other human in this castle. He's pretty old, with a white mustache that droops from his olive skin and a sorry patch of white hair around a large bald spot that's usually covered in a greasy hair net.

"So what's cookin', Rose Thorn?" he asks in his drab, monotone western accent.

"Nothing, just about to head out for a month-long journey in some weird-ass tournament." I reply as he handed me my plate. It was a bacon-egg-and-cheese sandwich, my favorite.

"I heard about that, almost everyone else has too. Hey, good luck." he looks at her and adds a wink.

"Uh... thanks. See you 'round, Joe." I reply and turn around hastily, sitting down at the special seat they bestowed upon me when I rose to throne. Quickly chowing down on my food, I check my watch.

_2:43 p.m._

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" _I yell out, startling everybody.

Everyone gives me a creepy stare, and with a sheepish smile I raise up my hand. Everyone resumes whatever they were doing. Ah, the benefits of being throne-holder.

I rush out of the room, and float in anxiety towards my room, where I press the button and float right into my Honeycoupe. After failing to find the start button for five minutes, I eventually turned the engine on and it purred with delight. I smiled, and opened the compartment to retrieve the garage opener. It was really dusty, so I blew some off and pressed it.

In a few minutes, I was up and going, driving down the road into the Teleport. The Teleport is a place where you can visit other game worlds, be it the Mushroom Kingdom or some other weird place.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead." I rap on the window of the sleeping Paratroopa in his station. He snorts, and his eyes shoot up.

"Welcome to the Teleport, where would you like to-" I cut him off.

"Send me to the start of the Heaven's Luck Tournament." I sharply reply.

He gives me a glare, and strikes a button with his hammer.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by white light, and close my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in some circuit. I blinked a few times, and realized that it was Luigi Circuit by the huge statue of Luigi posing. All the other racers had lined up already, and I saw a somewhat old Lakitu floating on a cloud with a boy and a girl next to him.

I drove up to where they were standing, and hopped out of my car.

"Ah, Rosalina, so nice of you to join us!" Warren smiles.

"Yeah, sorry about being late." I reply.

"No problem, you were just on time! Now, before I start, let me just say, welcome! I'm glad that all of you are participating in the Heaven's Luck Tournament. It will be a bonding experience for all of you, I'm sure. Let me introduce you all to my children, Adrian and Aurora." Warren points to the two people beside him.

On the right was a pretty girl wearing a red driving suit. She had beautiful blue eyes with long, curly blonde hair, and had pale skin. Adrian was as handsome as she was, with a spiky blonde haircut, slightly tanner skin, and glowing midnight blue eyes_. _He was wearing a suit similar to Aurora, but blue. _What a hunk... _I thought to myself.

"My children will be the mascots of each team, the Red and the Blue team. Oh my, I forgot! Yes, you will be separated into two groups of six, the Red team and the Blue team. Adrian here will mascot the Blue Team, and Aurora the Red. Now, let's divide you all, shall we?" Warren clapped his hands together.

"If you look to the right, there is a board which shall display all of your teams shortly. After, you will all follow your respective mascot to the Teleport Station where you will deposit your belongings and come back to the circuit for your first race!" Warren smiles, and clicks a button on a remote that he conjures from his cloud.

The screen to the right flickered, and instantly divided into a red and a blue side. The red side listed first:

✲ Mario  
✲ Baby Peach  
✲ Bowser Jr.  
✲ Bowser  
✲ Funky Kong  
✲ Toadette

Then, the blue side listed:

✲ Rosalina  
✲ Koopa Troopa  
✲ Baby Mario  
✲ Peach  
✲ Luigi  
✲ Dry Bowser

"Racers, please follow your mascot, and meet me back here!" Warren points to the area near the big blue pipe.

We all jump into our karts and drive over to the blue pipe area, where five others and me go left and the rest go right.

When we reach the Teleport Station, Adrian rolls down the window of his kart and hands the Paratroopa a slip. Suddenly, we're all transported in the front of a two-story blue building. I look to the right and see a similar red building next to it.

"Welcome, racers, to your new deluxe cabin!" Adrian points to the building. It had a large glass door with a white frame, two windows on each side, and marble columns next to the stairs leading to the house. The columns supported a balcony, with white railings and a sliding glass door behind it. Two windows were on the left and right of the balcony. The home gave Rosalina a comfy feeling, but she was a bit wary.

Adrian beckoned everybody inside, and they all entered one-by-one. Inside, was a very beautiful sight.

The main room was a square, with a glass coffee table in the middle of a couch surrounding it. A velvet red rug lay under all of it. Further down the square was a raised platform harboring the kitchen, and to the left was another room with a TV and another couch. The wall behind the kitchen was entirely glass, giving a view to the beach area behind the house, plus a door to the far right to go outside. The immediate right of the entrance harbored a room that led to a large hot tub with glass windows around it. On the immediate left was a bathroom and a set of compact, swirling stairs that led upstairs.

Upstairs harbored seven rooms, each with an accompanying bathroom. The walking space was a bit tight, but each room was enormous. Three rooms were on the left wall, two rooms were on the front wall, and two rooms lay on the right wall.

"Well, this is your quarters. You can sort out the rooms later, but I was thinking that we get to know each other first. Follow me!" Adrian starts down the stairs, followed by us.

We all plopped down around the coffee table. I took the time to observe my team, since I hadn't had the time before. There was a koopa, a baby with a Mario hat, Peach, Luigi, and a skeleton that seemed like Bowser.

"My name's Adrian Lakitu, and I enjoy racing and love a good book." Adrian starts.

"I'm Koopa Troopa, and I also love reading and writing too." the koopa goes next.

"I'm Baby Mario, and I like pie!" the baby gurgled.

"I'm Peach, and I love cooking pies, and all other foods!" Peach said, tickling Baby Mario in the stomach.

"I'm Dry Bowser." the Bowser skeleton rattled flatly.

"Aren't you going to tell us about yourself?" Adrian asks gently.

"No." Dry Bowser sharply replies.

"Moving along, I'm Rosalina, and I take care of the Lumas and the Mushroom Universe." I stated.

"Good, now that we're all acquainted, I believe it's time to head to Luigi Circuit. Let's go!" Adrian cried.


End file.
